


When Got7 Talk

by Markson_JJP_Yugbam



Series: pitter patter across the keyboard [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Funny, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam
Summary: Crazy stuff happen when Got7 text each other.Obviously.BFG: bammieBFG: helpMemebum: ok I'm here where is it?Memebum: oh my godBFG: ehhh….Memebum: it's actually in flames.Memebum: it's in literal actual REAL flames.Memebum: oh my god.Lucozade: it actually is?!ProGamerBoi: I meanProGamerBoi: he just said that so..ProGamerBoi: yes//DISCONTINUED BC IM GONNA WRITE A BETTER ONE//
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: pitter patter across the keyboard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758766
Kudos: 49





	1. Damn all u

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a fic  
> Don't really know what I'm doing ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short  
> And messed up  
> Sorry

_ ProGamerBoi has created a new group  _

_ ProGamerBoi added Lucozade, BFG, Memebum, Human, Sunshine, Bamboozled _

_ ProGamerBoi set the chat name to  _ **_Damn all u_ **

**Memebum:** can u all stop making new chats?!

**Memebum:** we have like 5 already!

**ProGamerBoi** : yeah, so? 

**Memebum** : …

**Memebum** : I don't even no how I've managed to deal with all of u

**Bamboozled** : u haven't ^×^

**Human** : …

**Human** : ignore him hyung.

**Memebum** : gladly 

**Bamboozled** : sharp inhale!

**Bamboozled** : how dare u! I see how it is.

**Lucozade** : bam u do realise that saying sharp inhale doesn't have the same effect right?

**BFG** : *typing

**Lucozade** : damn u

**BFG** : but u were incorrect and as such, me, being the responsible maknae I am, and also being the much smarter human between us, helped u. You're welcome, Jackson-hyung.

**Lucozade** : …

**Sunshine** : does anyone hear that?

**Human:** hear wat?

**Sunshine** : the sound of Jackson-hyung roasting! 

**Bamboozled** : HA LOK 

**Bamboozled:** llil*

**Bamboozled** : lop*

**Bamboozled:** lol*

**Memebum** : …

**ProGamerBoi** : the hell was that?

**Sunshine** : …?

**Bamboozled** : wouldn't u like to know?

**Human** : yes.

**Human** : yes we would.

**Bamboozled** : well guess what, boi?

**Memebum** : ?

_ Bamboozled has left  _ **_Damn all u_ **

**BFG:** noooooo!

**BFG** : don't worry bammie. I will never forget u.

**ProGamerBoi** : pls someone tell me wat the hell is happening.

**ProGamerBoi** : I think.

**ProGamerBoi** : my brain is short circuiting.

**Lucozade** : anyone else suddenly crave nuts?

**Memebum** : uh no?

**Lucozade** : so it's just me then

**Human:** yup pretty much.

**Memebum** : is that a question or…?

**Lucozade** : did I ask u?

**Lucozade** : no but.

**Lucozade:** did I ask u?

**Memebum:** ...i'm just

**Memebum** : I'm just giving up.

**BFG** : WWOOOAAHAHHA

**BFG** : I GOTTA TELL BAM

**BFG** : ABOUT HOW JACKSON-HYUNG FINALLY BROKE JB-HYUNG'S SPIRIT AND SOUL IN TEN WORDS!!!

**Sunshine** : did u go back to count the words?

**BFG** : maybe I did

**BFG** : maybe I didnt

**BFG** : guess you'll never know...

_ Memebum left  _ **_Damn u all_ **

**ProGamerBoi** : does anyone else like how the kids -plus Jackson- just drive Jaebum insane?

**Human** : but like.

**Human** : if u think about it...

**BFG:** i dont care. Just do whatever u want

**Sunshine** : ^^

**Human** : …

**Human** : then JB-hyung is basically like them. I mean not as bad but yeah. I mean he is called Memebum in real life too.

**BFG** : It doesn't matter to me. I'll just go to sleep.

**Lucozade** : did u start singing a random bit of If you do cuz Jinyoung said 'if u' ?

**BFG:** yes I did.

**BFG** : also

**BFG:** *typing

**Lucozade** : …

**Lucozade** : just gonna slowly press dat button.

**Lucozade:** byyeee my dudes

_ Lucozade has left  _ **_Damn all u_ **

**ProGamerBoi** : well a chat without Jacks isn't worth living for.

**ProGamerBoi** : bye peeps.

_ ProGamerBoi has deleted  _ **_Damn all u_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Human: oh no  
> Human: What did you do?
> 
> BFG: i may or may not have set the dorm on fire  
> BFG: nothing major tho!!!


	2. Toilet

_ Youngjae has created a new group  _

_ Youngjae has added Yugie, DaWangBoi, Mark, JB, #DoubleB and Jinyoung  _

_ Youngjae set the chat name to  _ **_Toilet_ **

**Youngjae** : do you ever just sit on the Toilet seat and space out and think about random things about you, the world, or those around you?

**Youngjae** : like maybe how your existence came to be or maybe how the alphabet could have been if there was never the letter A. Today I was wondering wat it would be like if I was actually a lonely plant on the ground and not an actual person. Wat would change?

**Mark** : um…

**JB** : I can't tell if ur being serious or if Bambam is just controlling u in some way

**DaWangBoi** : like he's possessing yj?

**JB** : yes.

**Jinyoung** : like that other monster in venom

**Jinyoung** : the one that kept switching bodies?

**JB** : yes.

**Mark** : Or maybe he just has a switch personality that keeps going from normal to depressed.

**JB** : …I highly doubt that.

**DaWangBoi** : but it is a plausible theory

**DaWangBoi** : I mean it's not impossible…

**Jinyoung** : ...woah. You said  _ plausible _

**DaWangBoi** : yeah...so? 

**JB** : that.. was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Wasn't it?

**Mark:** probably…

**DaWangBoi:** =×=

**#DoubleB** : HAHHaahahaaha LOL

**Yugie** : ooh ur gonna need some ice to cool that burn.

**DaWangBoi** : not u too.

**DaWangBoi** : y must u all betray meeee? :(

**DaWangBoi** : Mark-hyung u made me sad. :(((

**Mark** : sorry Jacks ♡~♡

**Mark** : to make it up to u I'll let u change my name.

**JB** : …

**DaWangBoi:** really? :)

**DaWangBoi** : yay!

**#DoubleB** : change it to  _ EpicHyung. _

**Jinyoung** : change it to  _ IshipMarkson _

**JB** : Change it to  _ DaQuietHyung  _ to match Jackson 8)

**Youngjae** : Change it to  _ I'mtheonlysweetone67 _

**Yugie** : Nooo! Change it to  _ BRUH _

**DaWangBoi** : ...change it to  _ ProGamerBoi. _

_ Mark changed their name to  _ **_ProGamerBoi_ **

**ProGamerBoi** : I like this one.

**Jinyoung:** …

**JB** : ...okay then.

**Youngjae:** i like how everyone just kinda forgot about me.

**Youngjae** : it makes me happy inside…

**Jinyoung** : srsly?

**Youngjae** : no, no it doesn't. It makes me sad :(

**Yugie** : ah that makes more sense.

_ Yugie changed their name to  _ **_BFG_ **

**JB** : um..?

**BFG** : Bam said I should change it to this.

**BFG** : he said I'm like a big, friendly giant ^°^

**DaWangBoi** : ...not the best compliment but okay??

**ProGamerBoi** : r either one of JJP gonna change their names or not?

**JB** : …

**Jinyoung** : …

_ JB changed their name to  _ **_Memebum_ **

_ Jinyoung changed their name to  _ **_Human_ **

**Human** : I changed my name to make it clear wat I am

**Memebum** : and I changed my name bc I wanted to.

**ProGamerBoi** : 8)

**DaWangBoi:** 8)

**BFG** : 8)

**Youngjae:** :( I wanna change my name too.

**#DoubleB** : change it to  _ CocoCutie _

_ Youngjae changed their name to  _ **_CocoCutie_ ** __

**CocoCutie** : this is a cute name (^•○•^)

**DaWangBoi** : I feel excluded.

**ProGamerBoi** : …

**ProGamerBoi:** gimme ur fone.

_ DaWangBoi changed their name to  _ **_Lucozade_ **

**Memebum** : ?

**Memebum** : y Lucozade?

**BFG** : ???

**ProGamerBoi** : cuz Jackson is our energy. ^///^

**Lucozade** : ^///^

**CocoCutie** : aww that's so sweet 

**#DoubleB** : it really is...

**BFG** : but not as sweet as this chocolate ice cream!

**Lucozade** : woah bro

**Lucozade:** way to ruin the moment.

**#DoubleB** : ?? Wat the actual ??? How????

**#DoubleB** : how did u get up so quick? u were next to me like 5 seconds ago…

**BFG:** wen it comes to Chocolate ice cream, nothing can stop me!

**BFG** : not even Lord voldemort!

_ BFG has left  _ **_Toilet_ **

**Human:** ???

**Memebum** : uh?

**ProGamerBoi:** wat?

**CocoCutie** : uh the name made wat would have been an epic leave into a funny thing :)

**#DoubleB:** HAHAHAhahaha LOL

**Lucozade:** is it just me or has Bambam said the exact same thing before?

**ProGamerBoi** : just scroll up and check 

**Lucozade** : nah

**Human** : yes, yes he has

**Memebum** : talk about deja vous 

**Memebum** : …

**Memebum** : I don't think I spelt that right.

**Lucozade** : yeah, neither do I.

**Memebum** : thanks Jackson.

_ Memebum has left  _ **_Toilet_ **

_ Human has left  _ **_Toilet_ **

**Lucozade** : wat the…?

**Lucozade** : Jinyoung didn't even say anything before he left!

**#DoubleB** : how dare he!

**CocoCutie** : I'm getting a bit tired of that constant bing. its getting on my nerves.

**#DoubleB:** NO! DONT DO IT! YOUNGJAE-HYUUUNNGGG!

_CocoCutie_ _has deleted_ ** _Toilet_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> ProGamerBoi: pls someone tell me wat the hell is happening.  
> ProGamerBoi: I think.  
> ProGamerBoi: my brain is short circuiting.


	3. HeLp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Just a warning: There are a few swears in this   
> Should I up the rating?

_ BFG has created a new group  _

_ BFG added Bamboozled, Lucozade, ProGamerBoi, Human, Sunshine and Memebum _

_ BFG set the chat name to  _ **_HeLp_ **

**BFG** _ :  _ ok so I wanted to make u all a surprise dinner by making steak.

**Lucozade** : aww thanks Gyeomie

**Memebum** : even though that's rly sweet, the way u said that makes me worried

**BFG:** …

**BFG** : yeah…

**Human** : oh no

**Human:** What did you do?

**BFG:** i may or may not have set the dorm on fire

**BFG** : nothing major tho!!!

**Memebum** : The FUCK!

**Memebum** : Yugyeom are you telling me that setting the place we live and sleep on FIRE is not a big deal?!

**ProGamerBoi** : u no things r bad wen he starts swearing and using full names and full words.

**Sunshine:** ¿

**BFG** : uh…

**BFG** : yes?

_ Human changed their name to  _ **_I'mSoDone_ **

**I'mSoDone** : sigh

**I'mSoDone** : please god help me

**Bamboozled** : hey guys I'm here~!

**Bamboozled** : miss me?

**Bamboozled** : WAT THE HELL?

**Lucozade** : ?

**Bamboozled** : Y THE FUCK IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE

**Bamboozled:** YUGIE?!

**ProGamerBoi** : this is strangely amusing

**ProGamerBoi** : I like how oblivious he is

**BFG** : bammie

**BFG** : help

**Memebum** : ok I'm here where is it?

**Memebum** : oh my god

**BFG:** ehhh….

**Memebum** : it's actually in flames.

**Memebum** : it's in literal actual REAL flames.

**Memebum:** oh my god.

**Lucozade** : it actually is?!

**ProGamerBoi** : I mean

**ProGamerBoi** : he just said that so..

**ProGamerBoi** : yes

**Lucozade** : (=◇=) how the…?

**Lucozade** : how do u actually manage to set a whole room on fire?

**I'mSoDone** : I wish i knew.

**Memebum** : GET THE FUCKING EXTINGUISHER!

**Memebum** : KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL! DON'T JUST BLOODY STAND THERE!

**Bamboozled** : Oh yeah. (< _ <)

**Bamboozled** : good point there hyung

**BFG** : ok. ok right

**BFG:** the fire is dead now.

**Bamboozled** : I get the feeling we will be too <(×_×)>

**BFG** : that's a cheery thought.

**Memebum** : wait wat?

**I'mSoDone** : ?

**Lucozade** : wat happened

**Memebum** : the steak…?

**Memebum** : wat?

**ProGamerBoi** : damnit JB wat is it?!

**Memebum** : the steak isn't burnt at all…?

**BFG** : really?

**BFG** : yay!

**I'mSoDone** : how…?

**I'mSoDone** : wat even…

**Lucozade** : well at least we get food.

**Lucozade** : also me and Mark hyung r coming to the kitchen 

**Lucozade** : one sec

**Memebum** : wait wat???

**Memebum** : u were in the dorm the whole time?!

**ProGamerBoi** :(>_< ¡) damnit Jackson

**Lucozade** : oh whoops

**I'mSoDone** : could u not SMELL the fire?!

**Lucozade** : ah.

**Lucozade** : fiddlesticks 

**BFG:** ooohhh hyung!

**Bamboozled** : ur in trouble!

**Lucozade** : shut up Chopstick 

**Sunshine** : (•○•)

**ProGamerBoi:** ha good one Gaga

**Memebum** : Oh no! Not this again!

**BFG:** Get a room, Markson!

**ProGamerBoi** : ^///^

**Lucozade** : SHOULD we go back to our room?

**Lucozade** : Markiepoo~?

**ProGamerBoi** : 8] yeah jacks lets go.

_ Lucozade has left  _ **_HeLp_ **

_ ProGamerBoi has left  _ **_HeLp_ **

**Bamboozled** : ewwwwww

**Bamboozled** : were they talking about wat I think they were talking about?

**BFG** : depends wat u think they were talking about.

**Bamboozled** : u know wat.

**Memebum** : yes, yes they were.

**I'mSoDone** : woah. That was… very...Uh 

**Memebum** : interesting…?

**I'mSoDone** : yeah. That.

**Sunshine** : ?

**Sunshine** : I don't get it

**Sunshine:** wat were they talking about?

**Memebum** : nothing Youngjae… just uh…

**Bamboozled** : we will not stain your innocence.

**BFG** : maybe we should just stop 

**BFG:** yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

_ Bamboozled has changed their name to  _ **_DabMaster_ **

**Memebum** : ...just

**Memebum** : ...just y?

**DabMaster** : cuz it represents my personality.

**I'mSoDone** : you know, it's scary how accurate that is.

**DabMaster** : not exactly sure how to feel about this…

**BFG** : u should feel proud Bammie! Jinyoung-hyung finally acknowledges u for who u r!

**I'mSoDone** : I always have though. So like…?

**Memebum:** ah.

**Memebum** : that depressing moment when u realise that u ate all of ur cookies and u really want some.

**BFG** : Omg hyung! That always happens to me!

**BFG** : only with my ice cream

**I'mSoDone** : I'll go buy u some, hyung.

**Memebum** : really? Thanks Jinyoungie.

**DabMaster** : u know, ur literally doing wat u told Markson not to do in the gc 

**Memebum** : I wish i could kick u out of the group chat right now.

**Memebum** : but unfortunately yugyeom-ah holds that power right now.

**I'mSoDone** : technically YUGBAM holds that power cuz yg loves bb too much to not listen to him. So if Bambam told Gyeomie to kick someone out of the chat he would do it straight away.

**Memebum** : good point.

**DabMaster** : …

**DabMaster** : yugs

_ BFG has changed their name to  _ **_Yugs_ **

**Yugs** : on it.

_ Yugs has kicked  _ **_I'mSoDone_ ** _ out of the chat  _

_ Yugs has kicked  _ **_Memebum_ ** _ out of the chat _

**Sunshine** : so it's only us now…

**DabMaster** : HHHHUUUHHHH!!!

**DabMaster** : I've had a great idea!

**Yugs** : Wat?

**DabMaster** : we can make this the maknae line gc!

**Sunshine** : yeah!

_ Yugs has changed the chat name from  _ **_HeLp_ ** _ to  _ **_RuleMaknae_ **

**DabMaster** : and so begins the rule of a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Memebum: u say ur the victim  
> Memebum: but if ur gonna kill someone  
> Memebum: wouldn't u be the criminal?


	4. Someone's gonna die today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend who convinced me to continue writing and saved me from my writer's block.  
> She should know who she is
> 
> Anywhoodle, Heelllooo people  
> Enjoy this chapter!  
> ~♡

_ Yugs created a new group chat _

_ Yugs added DabMaster, Memebum, Lucozade, ProGamerBoi, I'mSoDone and Sunshine  _

_ Yugs set the chat name to  _ **_Someone's gonna die today_ **

**Yugs** : ok 

**Yugs** : who the FUCK ate my chocolate ice cream?

**Yugs** : cuz whoever it is won't live to see another sunrise…

**DabMaster** : ...dark…

**DabMaster:** but y would I steal something from u my love?

_ Lucozade has changed their name to  _ **_Innocent_ **

**Innocent** : bleurgh

**Innocent** : srsly?

_ Yugs changed their name to  _ **_Victim_ **

**Memebum** : wat even?

**Memebum** : u say ur the victim

**Memebum** : but if ur gonna kill someone

**Memebum** : wouldn't u be the criminal?

**Yugs** : politics is stupid.

_ Memebum changed their name to  _ **_Witness_ **

**Witness** : ok then

**ProGamerBoi** : r u actually a witness or just a thing?

**I'mSoDone** : well that's a nice way to put 'were u actually helpful or just a waste of space'

**Witness:** Jinyoungie! I thought u were on my side!

_ I'mSoDone changed their name to  _ **_Judge_ **

**Judge** : I'm sorry Mr Im

**Judge** : I cannot be biased and join the side of my boyfriend

**DabMaster** : wait…

**ProGamerBoi** : wat?

**Witness** : Shit. U weren't supposed to tell them

**Judge** : oh.

_ ProGamerBoi changed their name to  _ **_Interrogator_ **

**Interrogator** : so…

**Interrogator** : u thought u could keep this hidden from us, didn't u?

**Witness** : uh. Maybe…?

**Interrogator** : …

**Witness** : yes?

**Interrogator** : …

**Witness** : no.

**Witness** : Damn u.

**Judge** : well this has been an amazing conversation, but erm I gotta go.

**Witness** : No! Jinyoungie don't u dare abandon me!

**Judge** : Love u

**Judge** : ♡

**Sunshine** : woah.

_ Judge has left  _ **_someone's gonna die today_ **

**DabMaster** : snazzy stuff.

**Victim** : NO ONE ANSWERED ME

**Victim** : THERES A CRIMINAL ON THE LOOSE AND HE CANNOT BE ALLOWED FREEDOM.

_ DabMaster changed their name to  _ **_Police_ **

**Police** : fight me.

**Interrogator** : what the fuck is this?

**Victim** : it's hide and seek

**Victim** : but more gruesome

**Victim** : and evil.

**Witness** : it was a dude with brown hair.

**Police** : well that narrows it down

**Innocent** : …

**Sunshine:** it was hyung

**Innocent** : wOW YoUNgJAe

**Innocent** : THankS 

**Sunshine** : :(

**Innocent** : no! I'm sorry! Just dont use the sad face on me!

**Innocent** : ANYTHING BUT THE SAD FACE!

**Victim** : HOW ABOUT DEATH?!

_ Innocent changed their name to  _ **_Betrayedcriminal_ **

**Betrayedcriminal** : fuck.

**Betrayedcriminal** : gotta dash

_ Betrayedcriminal has left  _ **_someone's gonna die today_ **

**Interrogator** : well done jacks

**Interrogator** : hope u survive 

**Witness** : ur not even gonna help ur flipping boyfriend?!

**Interrogator** : I'm the one who does the interrogating, witness

**Witness** : …

**Victim** : OH NO HE DOESNT

**Victim** : I'LL REMIND THAT THIEF TO SEND US A PICTURE OF THE AFTERLIFE.

**Victim** : HAHAHAHhahahHHahHahhah

_ Victim has deleted _ **_someone's gonna die today_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Witness: Wat happened now?
> 
> Judge: I was sleep deprived and I found out that I just put a glass of milk in the microwave and set the timer to 90 mins….  
> Judge: and it's stuck and won't open.  
> Judge: guess there's no food for us today...


	5. hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo humans it's been a while  
> Sorry it's short but I've been feeling a bit ill.🤧🤧🤧  
> Let's hope it's longer next time!

_ Judge has created a new group chat  _

_ Judge added Victim, Witness, Police, Betrayedcriminal, Interrogator and Sunshine _

_ Judge has set the name to  _ **_hehehe_ ** __

* * *

**Judge** : u guys ever do something and then think 'shit'

**Police** : all the time…

**Judge** : yeah.

**Witness** : I swear….

**Witness** : Wat happened now?

**Judge** : I was sleep deprived and I found out that I just put a glass of milk in the microwave and set the timer to 90 mins….

**Judge:** and it's stuck and won't open.

**Judge** : guess there's no food for us today...

_ Victim changed their name to  _ **_I'veBeenBamboozled_ **

**Police** : awesome name

**Police** : I approve

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : yeet 

**Innocent** : food?

**Innocent** : Jinyoung 

**Innocent:** r u telling me that we have no flipping food.

**Innocent** : r u trying to die?

**Innocent** : cuz my bf is a rampaging beast rn

**Interrogator** : WAT THE FUCKDOYOUMEANWE HAVE NO. FOOD.

**Police** : …

**Police** : ?

**Sunshine** : y r all our chats like this?

**Witness** : I wish i knew Youngjae.

**Witness** : I wish i knew

**Interrogator** : YOU'D BETTER GET ME SOME GODDAMN KFC BY THE TIME I GET BACK

**interrogator:** Or I swear to god…

_ Interrogator changed their name to  _ **_I will find you_ **

**I will find you** : and I will kill you.

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : woah.

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : ok. I know this isn't the right time but that name thing was EPIC.

**Judge** : I'm suddenly quite terrified.

**Judge** : help.

**Witness** : good luck.

**Judge** : ?!

**Witness** : u didn't help me last chat so yeah.

**Witness** : And so begins a race against time!

**Witness** : tell me who wins later.

_ Witness has left  _ **_hehehe_ **

**Innocent** : a wonderful relationship!

**Innocent** : it's truly full of loyalty and love. 

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : indeed

**Judge** : guys I need help

**I will find you** : FOOD!

**Judge:** I'm gonna die

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : have fun Jinyoung-hyung~!

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : tell me bout it later~

**Judge** : Nooo!

**I will find you** : NOW!

**Judge** : where the hell do i find KFC???

**Judge** : I've never been there

**Judge** : JB only ever brought the food

**Innocent** : I think it's near the lamp post

**Judge** : ?

**Judge** : that could be ANY lamp post.

**Innocent** : I mean the one I always look at wen we go to pick it up

**Judge** : Fuck you Jackson

**Innocent** : I don't know how to describe it!

**Innocent** : the broken one!

**Innocent** : you've seen it before!

**Judge** : you mean the one near the post office?

**Innocent** : YES

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : y didn't u say that then?

**Police:** u read my mind Yugs

**Innocent** : idk!

**I will find you** : if i turn this corner and find no food after a three hour dance practice

**I will find you** : I swear to god…

**I will find you** : JB will be heartbroken to find the love of his life in a puddle of blood.

**Police** : woah…

**Police** : we have a serial killer on the loose!

**Sunshine** : a serial killer?

**Sunshine** : seriously Bam?

**Police** : Oh yeah

**Police** : I meant

**Police** : CEREAL KILLER

**Police:** hahaha

**Innocent** : * facepalm *

**Judge** : ok I'm back!

**Judge** : I have food!

**Judge** : yay!

**Judge:** I won't die!

**Judge** : ok bye!

**I'veBeenBamboozled** : wait wat?

  
_ Judge has deleted  _ **_hehehe_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> JYP: what the hell  
> JYP: nobody is a lawyer  
> JYP: we're all fyncking singers


	6. yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back sorry I took so long!!  
> Enjoy!!

_ Sunshine created a new group _

_ Sunshine added Bambi, I'veBeenBamboozled, JYP, Markiepooh, China and Leader _

_ Sunshine set the chat name to  _ **_yes_ **

* * *

_ Leader has left  _ **_yes_ **

_ JYP added Leader to  _ **_yes_ **

_ Markiepooh has left  _ **_yes_ **

_ JYP added Markiepooh to  _ **_yes_ **

_ Leader has left  _ **_yes_ **

_ Markiepooh has left  _ **_yes_ **

_ JYP added Leader to  _ **_yes_ **

_ JYP added Markiepooh to  _ **_yes_ **

_ I'veBeenBamboozled has left  _ **_yes_ **

JYP: …

JYP: No one add him back 

JYP: or I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them

JYP: this is directed to Bam

JYP: insert evil laughter

Bambi: well.

Bambi: hurt

JYP: But I'll resurrect you anyway cuz I love you

Sunshine: awwwww

Leader: Jinyoungie that's so cuteeee~

JYP: Not as cute as you though hyung ♡

Leader: Uwu 

China: does no one else find this suspicious

China: I mean

China: Jinyoung being-

Markiepooh: nice…?

Leader: how do you cut him off in text??

China: love finds a way mortal

Bambi: yugieeeee

Leader: you dare call me mortal peasant?

China: me, a peasant?

China: oh my dear hyung

Bambi: yuyeguommmmm

China: looks like you need to check again 

Bambi: crap

Bambi: yugyeommmmm*

Bambi: sorry my dear dongsaeng

Leader: hmmmm…

Leader: nope looks like I was spot on, creature

China: gasp

JYP: hyung what the fuvk is happening

Markiepooh: Jinyoungie do you really expect me to know?

JYP: I thought

JYP: maybe…

JYP: the knowledge would belomg to someone…

Markiepooh: sorry to break it to you Jinyoung but

Sunshine: neither me nor coco have it

Bambi: yugyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bambi: eeeeeeeeeee

China: creature? You dare besmerch my good name sir

Markiepooh: I love how im not imclused in that youngjae

China: you shall speak yo my lawyer

Leader: ha jokes on you

Leader: …

Leader: I am the lawyer

JYP: what the hell

JYP: nobody is a lawyer

JYP: we're all fyncking singers

China: …

Bambi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sunshine: you didn't come to see your daughter hyung

Sunshine: you can't blame me

China: figth meh 

Leader: bruh

Markiepooh: I can blame you!! This is unforgivable!!

Bambi: YUGIEEEEEEEEEE EEE EEEEEEE EEE EEEEEEE

JYP: there's too much going on

JYP: bam shut the fuck up

Bambi: but-

JYP: No buts

Bambi: :(

China: huwwwwwaaahhhh

Leader: cuchawwwwuuuuhhh

China: yeeeeughh

Sunshine: you didn't see coco!! That's unforgivable!

JYP: if I (regretfully) add Gyeomie back will you shut your goddamn mouth?

Bambi: yeth

_ JYP added I'veBeenBamboozled to  _ **_yes_ **

I'veBeenBamboozled: hi

Bambi: GYEOMIEEEEEEE \\(TT)/

Markiepooh: me? Unforgivable? Never

Leader: phwoooooopbuhh

China: hhheeyeaaahhhhh

Leader: wachaaaaa

I'veBeenBamboozled: ?

I'veBeenBamboozled: bam?? um

JYP: I can't 

JYP: nope

JYP: does not compute

JYP: madness overload

JYP: explode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys   
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you want  
> And Please stay safe with coronavirus/covid19 going around. Make sure to wash your hands well, and use tissues for coughs and sneezes. Pleaseee see a doc if you feel you have the symptoms
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> I'll try and upload soon!  
> ~♡


End file.
